Multiverse
(The uses of abbreviated Astronomical units are present on this page, Tly refers to teralight years. Other units can be seen on the Astronomical Measurements page) Introduction The ΖαΩ Multiverse does not behave like conventional multiverses and instead shares more similarities with our own observable universe, the only difference being that the application of the word 'universe' is unlike the real world where 'universe' means all matter. The term 'universe' in ΖαΩ instead refers to a cluster of spacial matter, the application of the word is the same as the terms Galaxy and Solar System - whereas a Solar System is a collection of Planets and a Galaxy is a collection of Solar Systems, a Universe is a collection of Galaxies (this is the general idea and does not include specifics such as other objects in space, i.e. black holes). The Multiverse pertains to everything that has been in existence. It follows the same principals as the real world universe, given that each universe was (usually) formed via a 'Big-Bang'. All universes are on the same dimensional plane, meaning that unlike the real world, instead of all (known) matter being pulled towards each other because of gravity to form the Big Bang, they instead were formed from clusters of matter (and antimatter), similarly to how stars are formed in regards to dust particles. Formation, History and Future The Multiverse is significantly (possibly infinitely) larger than the current observable universe, meaning that matter and antimatter was also spread out further. This meant that instead of (anti)matter being pulled towards one central point, it instead formed clusters because gravity had virtually no effect over the sheer distance between each cluster. The clusters eventually became massive enough for Big Bangs to occur, which then formed universes. The biggest Universe in the Medatran Sector of Space is Exemplar-2X which is roughly 200Tly in diameter - Considered a Macroverse. Rarely, two universes will eventually become large enough and close enough to merge, this has only happened a small number of times. Exemplar-2X has merged with several smaller universes because of its enormity. The only other universes to merge were Exemplar-2b and Exemplar-2c which were both of a similar size. This caused the expansion of both universes to cease and restarted the big bang process. Currently, Exemplar-2bc has not yet 'exploded' and is super compacted and is essentially a star with the mass of both entire universes combined. It is common for Microverses to merge due to their abundancy, this often occurs without any destructive consequences. It is possible that at some point in the future, that most, and eventually all universes will have over-expanded to the point where particles and rocks (planets) are left solitary, floating through space. It is speculated that the particles would eventually form new clusters, with the possibility of, eventually, travelling through unknown sectors of space. Our Universe Our universe is also present in the ΖαΩ Multiverse, although it isn't focused on much. The universe has the adoptive name 'Exemplar-1b' being one of the most central universes within the Medetran sector. The closest universe to it is 'Exemplar-1a' which shares many similarities such as the prevalence of Humans, although they are nearly identical as far as appearance goes, their DNA is fairly different. Exemplar-1a is where the ΖαΩ universe mainly takes place. More specifically on the planet Di'an and Terradux. Exemplar-1a and Exemplar-1b are fairly close together in comparison with other universes. Despite of this, the distance between the two is still 5000Tly.